Decir Sal conmigo
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: ¡Dios! Debía verme tan tonto frente a Akashi y aun así no podía tranquilizarme, me era imposible. Él solo me superaba por tres centímetros y me intimidaba tanto… odio sentirme así. Aunque empezaba a dudar si era por estar asustado o estar enamorado. FURIAKA.


Holaaaaaa mundo! Wow! hace años que no subo un fic de Kurono no basuke. El primero y único que había subido era un AoSaku que ni siquiera me salio tan bien por que era mi epoca inexperta (no es que ahora este mejor) donde juraba que todo era cuadrado y Kuroko era el uke maximo (Dios! claro que no. De seme es sensual). Y ahora soy fan del suke XDXD Pero BUENO! Esas son fantasías mías XD ahora les dejo este lindo Furiaka :3 les recomiendo que escuchen la canción "Alucinado" de Tiziano Ferro, me base en eso para crear el fic; es que es perfecta para Kouki :3333

Bueno. Ahora si les dejo el fic :D

Declaimer: La maravillosa historia de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece TTATT.

Pareja: Akashi x Furihata

Advertencias: Posibles faltas ortográficas y mis estupideces XDXD

* * *

_**Decir "Sal conmigo"**_

- Kouki, estoy esperando que hables.

Akashi me miraba sin quitarme la vista de encima, me miraba con esa atención casi penetrante que a cualquiera perturbaba y yo no era la excepción. Pero no podía hacerme atrás.

Seguía insistiendo conmigo mismo.

- Por favor…- salió como susurro sin quererlo. Solo podía agachar la mirada y entrelazar mis dedos con insistencia. Se me dificultaba el tragar saliva.

¡Dios! Debía verme tan tonto frente a Akashi y aun así no podía tranquilizarme, me era imposible. Él solo me superaba por tres centímetros y me intimidaba tanto… odio sentirme así. Aunque empezaba a dudar si era por estar asustado o estar enamorado.

Hace tres semanas habría dicho que me gustaba una chica de mi clase (nunca decir nombre, si no es burla de por vida), pero desde la final de la Winter Cup me siento de esta forma. En la fiesta por la victoria de Seirin (sé que debería sentirme feliz, pero no me puedo concentrar en la victoria) y el hecho que en esa fiesta cuando Akashi se había aparecido solo en la puerta, y con la única intención de hablar con Kuroko a solas, y que yo con unas copas de más y mi siempre torpeza… termine siendo llevado a la cama en una de las habitaciones, por nadie más ni nadie menos que el capitán de Rakuzan.

No sé si lo hizo por odio hacia nuestro equipo o porque quería sexo y lo haría con cualquiera que se le cruzara al frente, pero solo diré que había perdido la virginidad de la forma más asombrosa que pueda haber.

Las palabras susurradas, las caricias y sus gemidos.

Los besos…

Y desde aquella noche me siento así.

No había vuelto a ver a Akashi de nuevo en persona, pero gracias a Kuroko conseguí su número y le insistí en vernos.

Si señores, estaba enamorado de Akashi Seijuro.

Y este nunca se había tratado de comunicar conmigo, aun así cuando le mande un mensaje acepto venir a este encuentro, alegando tener curiosidad por lo que tenga que decir.

Me pregunto por qué se acostó conmigo. Si hubiera sido por venganza tendría más sentido (aunque en lugar de mí, debió haber sido alguien más cercano a Kuroko… quizá Kagami), pero si fue por mero morbo… ¿no debió haber buscado a alguien más digno? No a un chihuahua miedoso.

Aquello me daba esperanzas. Hasta que lo vi con esa mirada aburrida.

A veces solo quisiera decirme que ya basta, que me deje de ideas estúpidas… aun así me es imposible y lo odio.

¡Para colmo empecé a temblar! Lo único que hago es hacer perder tiempo a Akashi.

- Si no vas a decir nada, me voy.- aquello me asusto.

Empezó a dar media vuelta para irse lejos de ahí, pero no podía permitirlo. ¡No cuando estaba tan cerca!

Por impulso me acerque a él y lo sostuve del hombro, haciendo que girara y me vuelva a mirar. Sin pensarlo mucho lo tome de los brazos.

- ¡Sal conmigo! Por favor.- nuestras narices rozaban y yo prácticamente grite aquello.

De la nada el hecho de estar en medio de un parque dejo de importar.

Akashi me miraba con los ojos abiertos, casi hasta asustado por el jalón brusco que recibió, pero automáticamente su expresión volvió a ser la de siempre y aquello me recordó una cosa.

Estaba "acorralando" a Akashi Seijuro… el emperador psicópata.

Si no moría era por milagro.

- ¿Por qué querrías eso?- me cuestionó de inmediato, su tono firme no titubeo ni un momento y yo empecé a temblar. Haciendo que sus brazos también temblaran (aun lo tenía sostenido).

- ¿C-como que… por qué?

- ¿Por qué querrías salir conmigo? Tú y yo apenas nos conocemos.

Trague saliva y me arme del poco valor que me quedaba.

- Desde lo que paso… en la fiesta por la victoria. Yo-o tengo sentimientos… por ti.- enserio que lo nervioso se oía en mi voz. Incluso lo que dije se escucho tonto.

Levanto un poco una ceja.

- Solo nos acostamos, Kouki. Sexo no es igual a amor.- tan frio como siempre.

Sentía que iba a llorar por sus palabras, pero debía ser fuerte.

- Hay que intentarlo, por favor…dame una oportunidad.- Sonreí un poco nervioso.- Quiero conocerte más.

- No querrás conocerme más de lo que ya lo haces- hizo un ademan de soltarse, pero yo lo apreté con más fuerza (no sé de donde saque tanto valor).

- ¿De qué hablas?- mi tono salió más desconcertado de lo que quise que se escuchara.

- Me refiero a que si ahora te gusto, cuando me conozcas mejor me despreciaras.- pude notar que sus cejas se fruncían. Oh no, lo estaba molestando.

- …

No era tonto, sé a qué se refiere.

- Hablas de lo que paso en Teikou.

Akashi quedo mudo ante ello.

- Kuroko nos conto lo ocurrido con todos los milagros, como se separaron, lo que le hicieron a su amigo de la infancia…- ante esa mención sus ojos bicolores me penetraron- pero… siempre me puse a pensar que no era del todo tu culpa.

Esta vez me miraste curioso.

- Es decir… ¿Por qué tendrías que ganar en todo?- reí suavemente y trate de calmarme.- somos jóvenes ¡Por el amor de…! Se supone que los jóvenes somos desordenados. Nos metemos en problemas con fa-facilidad y andamos de idiotas por la vida. Se supone que debemos cometer errores y desaprobar algún curso para sentirnos algo rebeldes, no sé, digo yo. No siempre podemos ser lo que los demás esperan ¡Mucho menos forzarnos a nosotros mismos para alcanzar regímenes imposibles! ¿Enserio? ¿Cursos imperiales*? Recién tenemos dieciséis ¡Joder! ¿Qué esperan? ¡¿Qué seamos putos perfectos?! Si recién empezamos a vivir…- mi voz se fue apagando por ahí. Había gritado todo de golpe dejándome llevar por el momento y no había medido lo que decía o que tan rápido lo decía.

A diferencia de antes, ahora Akashi me mira impactado.

Solo reí… reí como poseso. Fuerte y clara fue mi carcajada.

No tengo idea de por qué reía, solo sé que si no lo hacía iba a empezar a llorar de los nervios.

- ¿Tú… se lo dirías a mi padre?- su voz salió calmada, con cierto toque de cautela.

- ¿Eh?- pare de reír de golpe y lo observe a los ojos. Estos se veían tranquilos.- Eso es…

- Perdón, olvida lo que dije- ¿eso en sus mejillas era un sonrojo?- así que eso piensas…- murmuro para el mismo bajando la mirada de forma pensativa.

- ¿Dije algo malo?- ¡Por supuesto que dijiste algo malo, Furihata Kouki! ¡Todo lo dijiste mal!

- No. Solo que es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso…- sentí mis mejillas arder cuando una suave sonrisa se poso en sus labios.- podríamos… intentarlo.

Jure que había dejado de respirar ante eso.

Había aceptado.

- S-s-s- ¡SÍ!- mi sonrisa se ensancho, sin poder disimular mi alegría.

- ¿Estás seguro que aceptas esto?- su mirada volvió a ser penetrante.

- Bueno… considerando que intentaste matar con unas tijeras a Kagami al frente mío… creo que lo de Teikou quedo un poco pequeño.

Akashi asintió son la cabeza. Aceptando que utilice el cerebro al menos una vez en toda esta conversación.

- Aunque… aun no sé el por qué te acostaste conmigo esa vez.

- …

- …

- Fue por sexo- ¡Lo sabia!

- Vaya, me sorprende que me eligieras entre tan buenos jugadores.- solo en aquel momento me di cuenta que aun lo tenia de los brazos. Así que lentamente fui bajando mis manos hasta que rozaron las suyas.

- No es que tú seas malo- No estás a mi nivel, de eso no hay duda- me agrada su sinceridad- pero al menos eres alguien respetable, por cómo no dudaste en atacarme en el partido. Es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Si antes mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, ahora sé que también tengo el sonrojo hasta las orejas.

Sin poder evitarlo apoye mi frente en su hombro.

- Gracias.- le murmure.

- Podríamos ir a comer algo.

Nos separamos levemente y nos miramos.

- Me encantaría.

* * *

Me divertí mucho al escribir el final XDXD

Espero que les halla gustado. Lo mas probable es que el siguiente fic que haga sea uno donde halla varios oneshot o drabbles de KnB Genderbend! (y por genderbend me refiero a absolutamente TODOS los personajes, Nigou incluido XDXD). Aunque ahora estoy trabajando en un fic hetero genderbend (son de parejas populares en el fandom). No se cuando lo suba XD pero espero que sea pronto :3

Gracias por leer :D

Nos leemos :3


End file.
